The Girl With Sleek Red Hair
by PoorMadGirl
Summary: This is the first book from Foxface's point of view POV . We knew she was the girl from District 5, but how much else is there? What is there to know about her? Rated T because, well, it's The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I whip my head around to confirm what I already knew. It was me screaming, not my sisters, Lacey and Eden, twins. No, they had to leave. I look down at my feet, the guilt piling up. It wasn't entirely my fault, but I had a great deal to do with it.

_It was a terrible time. We had hardly any food, even with my whole family working. My mother and father at a factory, helping with the energy that goes to District 6. My sisters, just 12, were maids. I was a servant to the wealthiest family in town. But all this didn't change the fact that we were dying. I needed to do something. It was once, only once._

I shake my head and get back to reality. I bath and get dressed in one of my mother's dresses. She would want me to wear it. I sit at the kitchen table and remember I get to see them today. Attendence of the reaping is mandatory. It will be the first time in two months. I need to get them out, but I don't have the money.

I force myself to the door and walk to the square. I sign in, get my finger pricked, and walk to the 15 year old's section. I glance at the 12 year olds and see my sisters. They keep their eyes on the ground. They don't want to see me. I look at the sun and determine the time. Around 11. I quickly look at the stage and determine a more certain time. 11:25. Yes, that's good. The reaping will start in 5 minutes. 5 minutes and 7 seconds later, our escort, Scootaloo Cherry, is on the stage. She plays a video about the dark days, then walks over to the girl's reaping ball. She digs around and pulls out a name.

"Finch Leil!" I walk up to the stage. I can't say I'm surprised, really. I entered my name in so many times, I lost count. really, I just wanted to. I have no family, no friends. If I wasn't picked, I would of volunteered. I keep on a mysterious face and climb the stairs. I stand to Scootaloo's left. I see Lacey looking at me from where she stands. I stare back at her.

_I had been walking around town when I saw it. An a rose. I followed it and it's bushes until I reached the fench surrounding our meager district. I quickly grabbed as many as I could and ran home. Roses aren't great, but they're food. The next day, I had my sisters gather them. They never returned. A peacekeeper found them. They should of been killed, but our mayor isn't much for killing kids. So he took them and my parents away. I was still at work. I came home to an empty house. I went to the justice building and asked to see them. Said I was a friend. I didn't want to be taken, too. the peacekeepers gave me a deal. If I could get $1,000 by the end of the year, he would release them. I had around $100. I couldn't, just couldn't._

I snap back to reality to see Scootaloo has already chosen the boy, a 17 year old, I think. I am escorted into a room where I will have my goodbyes.

But they never come


	2. Chapter 2

I'm shocked. Where is my family? Even prisoners can visit someone who was reaped. They must have just not wanted to come. No, maybe they're late.

At the end of the hour, I have to face the facts. They aren't coming. I want to cry, but I can't. I need to look mysterious, give no emotion. So I put on a brave face and get in the car.

The car takes us to the train station. I look around. This might be my last glimpse of District 5. Ever. But, no, I need to win and get the money for my family. I memorize the scenery. The grass fields in which our homes reside, the stores in the town square, and the huge factories we use for making power right in the middle of it all. I never liked the factories, too big and ugly. But now I see them as beautiful. As home.

I get into the train and take a look at my district partner. He looks weak. And stupid. Won't make it past the bloodbath. He is currently staring in disgust at his mentor.

5 has only had 4 victors. Two are still alive. Valerie Versailles and Holeste Carter. He's a drunk. Everyone hates him. He won his games hiding until the careers broke up, then killing them. Each and every one. Valerie had more of my style. She hid until the final five and went out and targeted every one. But Valerie isn't quite sane. The last person she killed was a 12 year old. She was crying while throwing her knife. I shudder just remembering that little girl pleading. Everyone in Panem remembers what she said. She gave a chilling speech.

"Please, please don't do it. I'm only 12. I hate this game. I just want to go home. Please. Please let me. I need my mommy and daddy. Please, please. I want to go home. I want to go home." Valerie threw the knife. The little girl said, with dying breaths, "I wanna go home. Please." Then her cannon fired.

Valerie isn't the same. She used to be, according to my mother, a bright happy girl. Now, she sits in her house all day. When she does go out, she cries at every child she sees and gives them money. It's so nice, but so sad. I can't imagine being her.

Valerie turns her attention to me. She says, "You look like her." "Who?" I ask. "Your mother. We were friends. Now I never see her." I take a deep breath and explain why she's in jail. She looks at me and says "If you don't win this, I will get them out." "Thank you!" I scream and beam at her. But she just looks sad. She shakes her head and turns away. Walks back into her room. I follow, but go to my room.

Back in my train car room, I rethink Valerie. She's so sad all the time. Why hasn't she killed herself? I've never seen her happy. But suddenly I know.

If she died, that little girl's death would have been wasted.


	3. Chapter 3

We eat dinner on the train. The food is delicious. Carrots dipped in spicy sauces and ocean creatures drizzled in every flavor known to man. I eat until I nearly burst. Once I finish, I lean back and observe everyone else. Still eating, so I decide I should make some conversation.

"So, I already know my strategy."

Valerie nods and says, "That's good. What is it?"

"I'm going to hide for most of the Games, and when it gets down to a few left, I will sprinkle poison onto the remaining tributes food. While I'm hiding, I will also be observing their whereabouts. I can't hunt but I know edible plants and flowers. For further nutrition, I should be able to steal from the other tributes. My angle will be to play it sly and mysterious, but not to be a threat. I plan to be forgotten by the other tributes, but not to the sponsors." I lean back and wait for Valerie's response. I notice that everyone else at the table is staring me with a shocked expression. "What?" I ask. Valerie speaks up.

"Umm, we didn't expect you to have such a detailed strategy. I assume you haven't told us everything, though." I hadn't. I didn't tell them about my cornucopia strategies or a feast, mutts, and more. She continues. "I think you have a great chance if you keep with that strategy." I nod.

The boy tribute, whose name I learned was Ezra, speaks up after a moment of silence. "My plan was just to get a knife and run. Kill a few people, I guess." I look at him in shock. There are so many flaws with that plan. The careers have better weapons than a knife, or can use a knife better. If he was to get a knife, he would have to run into the bloodbath where he would most likely be killed. I have little to no hope for him.

I stand up and go to my room. I shower using a difficult system I easily master. I exit smelling like sweet peas.

I get into bed and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up to soft sunlight streaming in through my window. I sit up and look around my train compartment. There is a note lying next to my bed. I open it and read, "Finch, we will be arriving in the Capitol today. Please get dressed in finery and be prepared." No signature. Oh well, it was probably just an avox who was told to write it. I get up and shower. I decide on a gel the color of a pine tree, which not surprisingly smells of pine trees.

After my shower I decide on what to wear. The closet is full of clothes reflecting both District 5 and the Capitol's style. I decide on a District 5 style shirt. It is loose and flowy with lace at my shoulders. It appears to be a salmon color but upon closer examination I discover it's salmon with hints of sunset orange. For bottoms I decide on a dark blue skirt. When I put on both of them, I examine myself for a moment before Valerie bursts in. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Good you're up. Breakfast is set if you're hungry." I nod and follow her to the dining car. I sit down and eat some orange juice and scrambled eggs.

I finish eating and am about to ask when we are arriving in the Capitol when Ezra tumbles into the car. I nod good morning to him and he says, "Morning, Finch." He sits down and eats some pancakes. I turn to Valerie and ask, "When are we arriving in the Capitol?" She says, "That's a question for your escort." At that moment, Scootaloo comes running in yelling, "We are here!" I run to the window to get a closer look. It's gorgeous. Everything is brighter than in District five. The architecture seems to defy the laws of gravity and looks stunning. The whole thing is covered with brightly colored blots, which when we get closer, I notice are people. I pretend I can't see them, looking sly and just observing the buildings. From behind me I hear Ezra say, "She knows what she's doing."

Three hours later I am completely hairless, besides my hair which I am considering pulling out. These Capitol people are absolutely obsessed with it. The moment I came in, they started squealing about "I was SO excited about having that hair to work with!" and "I want this color!" They also didn't shut up about it the entire time I was here. But now they're gone and I'm waiting for my stylist. Coming from District five, I am not at all optimistic about my costume. There's no easy way to make power attractive. However, we have had a few attractive costumes. Power equals glitter, apparently, and the people here love glitter.

My stylist walks in. "Hi, I'm Leona!" She has a very high pitched voice. I take her in. She's wearing all purple from her five inch heels to her purple hair. She looks like an average crazy Capitol person and I have no hope for a good costume.

Two hours later I am dressed in what appear to be a spoon. I'm wearing a sparkly silver gown that goes to the floor and a headpiece slightly resembling a lion's mane, but sparkly silver. Ezra is dressed the same, but wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, the same color as my dress.

We get in our chariot and get into place. As we are slightly late, I have no time to evaluate the tributes in person. But I don't need to. Half of them will be dead on the first day. Then I can evaluate the rest.

The parade starts and District one goes. I mess with my fingernails. Soon, District four is leaving and we are in front of the gates. The gates open and we go. I wave some and keep a small smile on my lips the whole time. Soon, we come to a stop and President Snow gives his speech. The chariot moves and we are taken out of the city circle. We accept congratulations from our team and I head up an elevator with the District 11 tributes and the boy from two. The boy from two is trying to scare the little girl but her District partner steps in front of her.

The boy from two says, "Oh, we're just playing."

The boy from eleven says, "Well stop." And gives a death stare. The boy from two roles his eyes and steps out onto his floor.

The girl from 11 says to the boy, "Thanks. Cato is the only one her who's actually tried to scare me."

The boy nods and looks to me. He says, "I'm Thresh. This is Rue."

"Hi. I'm Finch."

He nods and Rue says, "I like your hair."

"Thanks," I say, and this time, I don't mind someone complimenting it.

**I figured out Author's notes! Yay! So review please, they make me happy. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the short ones I've had so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

I step out of the elevator onto my floor. Ezra is standing there along with Scootaloo. I wave to them and head into my room. All of a sudden, the stress of the past couple days falls upon me and I just have enough time to remove my parade dress before I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning to see an outfit hanging on my door. Upon closer inspection I realize it's the training uniform. Black pants, short boots, and a tight black shirt with red sleeves and our district numbers on them. I get dressed and go to the dining cart. Ezra is waiting there, but no one else. I nod good morning and head over to the food. I can feel Ezra watching me. I turn around, annoyed. "What do you want?" I ask him. "I wanted to talk to you." I raise my eyebrows indicating that he should go on. He looks nervous and words start spilling out. "Well I was thinking that since you have such a good plan and I don't and since we're from the same district maybe we could ally?" I comprehend this for a moment. I don't want an ally, but I assume he will be a bloodbath tribute anyway. Ezra takes my silence as a no. More words start spilling out. "Well we totally don't have to if you don't want to but I think we need allies in the arena and you're like super smart and I'm kind of strong so we could work together and maybe last longer." I nod at him and respond with, "I wasn't planning on having allies, but I guess we could work together." He'll die on the first day and I won't have to worry about this anymore, anyway.

After breakfast we head down to the training center. We arrive after about half of the tributes and wait around until the rest come. Once they do, we are given a speech from the head trainer, Atala, who tells us not to ignore the survival stations. I quickly work out a plan to do all the survival skills today and tomorrow and the weapons the last day. If I can't pick up something after a while, I will give up. No need to master everything. I start out at the fire station. After about twenty minutes I have an excellent fire going with twigs and rocks, and the trainer is saying I'm picked it up the quickest out of all his students.

I head to some more survival stations, picking up everything but mat weaving, and am about to head to knot tying when a fight breaks out. Cato, the boy from 2, is accusing the boy from 8 of stealing his knife. I survey the group of tributes and see Thresh looking up, smiling. I look up and see Rue in the ceiling of the training center, a knife in her hands. I really shouldn't underestimate her.

After training I head up to my room and eat. We discuss some strategies and I tell them some of my strengths, identifying plants and running through the obstacle course. Ezra tells them of our plan to be allies. Valerie looks at me in shock but says nothing. After a quick shower I head to bed. The next couple of days go the same. I'm a good knife thrower and an average archer.

On the day of our private sessions, I have a plan formulated. I will show them my skill of edible plants and knife throwing. I will remain mediocre. Get a five or a six. Enough to not stand out on either side of the spectrum. Ezra and I head down to the training center just as they're calling the boy from one. We wait in silence. Too soon, it's Ezra's turn. He heads out and I sit in my seat, glancing at the other tributes. All look afraid. All except Thresh, who is currently whispering something into Rue's ear that makes her calm down.

He's so nice.

All of a sudden, they're calling my name and I head into the room. I start to head over to the knife station when the room goes black. I can hear the game makers gasping and screaming. As I come from the power district, I calmly walk over to a power box and observe the wires using a small flashlight installed next to it. Just what I thought. The blue and green wires were separated. I calmly hook them back together and the room floods with light. The game makers look at me with shock and then applaud. Applauding me. Me. I nod and they dismiss me. I head back to my room all smiles. I go over to Ezra's room to ask him how his went. I open up his door to a gruesome sight.

"Ezra?" I squeak out before screaming, "I need assistance! Now!"

**Woop woop cliff-hangery. What do you think happened to Ezra? I'm going to try to update soon and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been so busy. Oh and by the way, Foxface's score will be different from the movie.**

***If you read my Thresh story, I'm planning to update tomorrow or the next day. **


End file.
